sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Headache the Stegosaurus (Fun Pack Friends)
Headache Yoso the Stegosaurus is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. He is a 14-year-old, anthropomorphic stegosaurus living in an unknown dimension. He is a member of a group called the Fun Pack. Personality Headache is a mature and level headed teenage boy who is often trying to solve conflict between his siblings. Headache has a strong heart and tries to help his friends at all times, although he is also easily persuaded into doing things he doesn't want to, such as beating up Fire. He is tough, but has a soft heart. He also likes sports and salad. He has low self esteem thanks to his crush, Tamalex, always starting arguments with him. He is secretly scared of her, but fights back to hide it. Headache is a vegetarian and fights for his beliefs, and likes music. His favourite instrument is the bass guitar. He is also sensitive when it comes to his emotions, and shy around Tamalex. Headache also likes working out and is quite strong. Appearance Headache is a green, bipedal stegosaurus with brown eyes, longish brown hair, matching shorts, boots and a tail spike. He also wears a lime green turtleneck t-shirt. He is 110cm tall. Concept Headache, along with Fire and Wet, were originally triplets, although now they are only egg triplets (their eggs were laid at the same time, but hatched different years) Powers and abilities Headache has the power to create earthquakes that give people headaches and he can also make grass and leaf tornadoes. History Headache was first born in the Element Family. Although they originally weren't known by any particaular last name in the series, their last name was later stated to be Yoso (japanese for element). Headache is also an 8th grade student at Emerald Mountain Middle School. Strengths Maturity Headache is one of the more mature characters and the other look up to him like an older brother. Strength Headache is very strong and is the strongest Fun Pack member. Strong heart He fights for both his friends and beliefs, and does not back down easily. Weaknesses Self esteem Thanks to Tamalex, Headache is very shy and has low self esteem. Gullible Headache can be easily persuaded by other people, particularly by Wet. Sensitive ears His ears are sensitive, although his own earthquakes don't affect him. Acrophobia Headache has a fear of heights. Relationships Family Fire Fire and Headache are also brothers and they have more to relate to since they are both shy and have low self esteem. However, Headache sometimes can be persuaded by Wet into beating up Fire. They sometimes tease eac other too. Wet Wet teases Headache like he does with Fire and he can also persuade him into doing things like beat up Fire. However, they do love each other. Headache is also jealous that Wet has a motorcycle and he doesn't. Puff Puff annoys Headache a lot but they still love each other. Headache often has to stop her from being annoying. Puff also teases him about Tamalex a lot. Friends Pencil Pencil sees Headache like an older brother since he is very mature and he helped her through her first year of Middle School. Headache also finds Pencil to be extremely weird but supports her relationship with Fire. Pencil sometimes gets annoyed if Headache uses his earthquake powers on her, but they generally get along well enough. Alemara Alemara and Headache are close friends too. Alemara also teases him about Tamalex sometimes. Axel Headache and Axel are friends, and are both quite mature. However, Headache is more willing to have fun than Axel. Mac Headache is one of Mac's friends, although they don't interact directly very much. Lolly Headache is a friend to Lolly, but they don't interact much. They are also in the Fun Pack together. Love Interests Tamalex Tamalex has a crush on Headache, but because of her stubborn personality, she refuses to admit it. She often covers up her feelings with anger, and argues with Headache for no reason. Sometimes, though, she genuinely gets annoyed with him. Tamalex thinks Headache is terrible at everything, such as cooking or dancing, and because of this, Headache often doubts himself and has low self esteem. A common topic for their arguments is the fact that Headache is a vegetarian. Tamalex thinks he's weird for not eating meat (which makes sense coming from a carnivore) while Headache thinks she should respect other people's opinions. Headache is also secretly scared of Tamalex, but fights back to hide it and look tougher. Category:Fun Pack Friends characters